


In His Hands

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: - loose interpretation, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Facial Shaving, Fluff, For: facial hair bros, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Stephen's hands are shaking too badly to shave himself the day after an exhausting battle so Tony does it for him.





	In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The battle the day before had drained Strange of his reserves and his sleep had been restless. Had it not been for the comforting presence of Stark beside him in their bed at the New York Sanctum, he would most likely not have slept at all. As a result, the Sorcerer Supreme stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror, hands shaking. They shook far worse than normal. So badly, in fact, that he debated forgoing a shave for the day.

“Morning babe,” Tony said, coming up behind Strange and embracing him. It was his favorite thing to do in the mornings. He kissed Stephen on the shoulder even as he noticed his shaking hands. “Let me.” He reached around his boyfriend and picked up the can of shaving cream.

Strange looked away, not meeting Tony's eyes in the mirror. Even now he felt deep shame when he thought about his hands. They reminded him of who he used to be, how arrogant and self-centered. He knew he still came across that way to some people, but he hoped he was a better person than he had been.

The genius billionaire shifted, and, grasping his boyfriend by the chin, tipped his head up so their eyes met. “I get it. I really do. But no one has been or will ever be as arrogant an asshole as I am.” He sprayed some foam into his hand.

Strange gave a small smile. “You’re not so bad. Well, you do have your moments.”

“You should have met me a few years ago.” Tony leaned against the bathroom counter as he lathered Stephen's face. “You would have ported me to Siberia.” He started carefully shaving his boyfriend, dragging the razor over the newly grown stubble, being careful to preserve the lines of Strange's beard. When he was finished, the genius, grabbed a face cloth and washed away the remaining lather, then he splashed his boyfriend’s freshly shaved face with after shave.

Stephen regarded himself in the mirror. “It’ll do.”

“It'll do? That’s the best shave you’ve ever had, Dumbledore. Go ahead and admit it.”

“I’ll admit no such…”

Tony grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and pressed him up against the counter, then he kissed him… hard. When they broke away, the sorcerer's eyes were gleaming. “If the kiss is part of the service, then I happily upgrade my rating to spectacular.”

“Will you?” Tony asked, nipping at Strange's neck.

“Mm. Yes.” Stephen tilted his head back and to the side, giving his boyfriend better access. “I wish I could return the favor.”

Stark drew back and lifted each of the sorcerer's hands to his lips in turn, kissing them. “It’s enough that you want to.” He let his eyes rove over Strange in a suggestive manner. Now. About breakfast…”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
